Core Summary To close the gap between scientific discovery and application of effective interventions in clinical practice and to broad population-based strategies for the prevention and control of cancer, the transfer of evidence-based findings must be made through strategic Dissemination and Implementation (D8il) efforts; a need also reflected throughout the NCI Strategic Plan for Leading the Nation. Specific knowledge and expertise regarding successful D&l is essential to this mission. The TREC D&l Methods Core will provide an incubator for advancing the movement of scientific findings from individual research projects along the clinical research continuum (i.e. T l . T2) and to broad population-based application in communities and neighborhoods. Additionally, the Core's transdisciplinary focus will emphasize D&l linkage across TREC projects and cores. These activities will support the application of knowledge and experience from the TRECs multilevel approach to advance both research and practice related to the interaction of energy balance, obesity and the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. For example, the core will work with Project 1 (Moley) to transfer lessons about transgenerational animal models of nutritional impact on cancer predisposition to infiuences being studied in Project 2 (Wolin) about energy balance and prostate cancer treatment outcomes and Project 4 (Hovman) to model obesity and cancer linking social determinants. The Core's overarching goal is to accelerate the scientific and public health impact of TREC research across multiple levels. To achieve this goal, specific aims are: Aim 1: To increase the D&l capacity of TREC research projects across transdisciplinary areas of WUSTL and the SCC through D&l research efforts; Aim 2: To identify specific approaches and tools to enhance the dissemination of transdisciplinary discoveries of WUSTL and SCC related to energy balance, obesity and cancer; and Aim 3: To apply effective strategies to disseminate and implement evidence-based discoveries from the TREC and transdisciplinary collaborations of WUSTL and SCC into clinical and public health practice. The Core will be led by Enola Proctor. PhD with collaboration of core faculty and broad direction from TREC Leadership and Administration and Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards. The faculty leaders in this core have already demonstrated: 1) use of state-of-the-art methods in study design, implementation, and evaluation; 2) D&l research; and 3) effective management of large-scale projects. Metrics for evaluating the core: Key process measures will include the number of contacts per month, consultation hours per month, D&l research applications submitted, and trainings conducted. Impact measures will include the number of D&l publications in high impact venues, D&l grants funded, and projects using evidence-based strategies for cancer control. Longer-term outcome measures include the adoption and maintenance of evidence-based approaches to cancer control. Outcome indicators are not likely to be changed during the developmental phase of this core but the infrastructure will be put in place for later tracking of long-term measures.